


The New Guy

by kebwins



Series: Cross Dimensional Nightflash [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Funny, Gen, Oneshot maybe, Wally West is Flash, Young Justice Wally is Justice League Flash, cause we need more JL flash being Wally West from YJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kebwins/pseuds/kebwins
Summary: The Justice League get a new member and they aren't too trusting of him, especially when their favorite speedster seems to get uncharacteristically nervous around him
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Wally West & Bruce Wayne & John Stewart & Clark Kent & J'onn J'onzz & Shayera Hol & Diana
Series: Cross Dimensional Nightflash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479554
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this in November of 2019 and finally got the motivation to finish it when I was looking for a different fanfiction to update. I will still update that one though now that I have the motivation to write  
> Also while technically not Nightflash as I am leaving Wally's and Dick's relationship open I am still going to have it in this series cause I can  
> Please comment if you have the time I enjoy reading them <3

“Hey” Hawkgirl greeted her closest friends, and her boyfriend, in the league as she joined them for lunch. She noticed how none of the girls she sat with even moved to greet her existence as she stood there, slightly disgruntled at the lack of acknowledgment, she huffed and slammed her plate down before taking her seat, startling the rest of them. 

“What’s got everyone so distracted?” She growled out while Green Lantern looked at her with some concern and surprise in his expression.

“Sorry Shayera,” Wonder Woman whispered as she put a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder, “We were just curious about something.”

“About what?”

“The new guy, Nightwing” Green Lantern supplied to her as he pointed towards one of the few windows in the tower where the one in question stood with their backs towards them, giving the whole league a great view of his amazing ass. 

Hawkgirl couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that, slightly surprised that it was him who had gotten everyone’s attention. That is until she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye of the slight motion of her favorite red and gold speedster who appeared to just be awkwardly standing there to those who don’t know his ticks that well. To everyone sitting at Hawkgirl’s table it was painfully obvious that Flash was using his speed to pace through the whole watchtower and return to his spot while he nervously worked up the courage to approach the new guy.

“Huh… I didn’t know he liked other genders,” Hawkgirl muttered as she sipped on her slushie for that day while she continued to watch the Flash awkwardly try and approach the new recruit, it was both sad and hilarious to see.

“I didn’t either” Green Lantern hummed in agreement “It’s strange though. How Flash can confidently flirt with any woman he meets even if they are way out of his league yet once he finally finds someone he is truly interested in he just freezes up.”

“Didn’t he act similar to this when Fire first joined the team?” Wonder woman pointed out from her spot, “Though that was before she started to date Icemadian…”

“Yeah, He did” Hawkgirl agreed “But he at least hid it better with her. With Nightwing, he seems to not even know how to sit still or act normal around him.”

“Perhaps it is different. With Fire, he had less of a chance to be persecuted by others and he knew that she was at least interested in him before Icemadian came” Martian Manhunter pondered, successfully spooking the three friends as they turn to see him, Batman and Superman had all join them to watch what Flash was going to do.

“I don’t trust him” Superman suddenly voiced as they sat down.

“Don’t trust who?”

“Nightwing. I don’t trust him” The Man of Steel continued as he glared at the new recruit harshly, “I mean he’s only been a hero for three months before we ran into him during a mission. We still have no clue what he was doing there in the first place and everything just seems a bit too… Suspicious you know? Plus he made his first appearance after the whole Brainiac thing and I… I just don’t know if we can trust him. And didn’t it seem strange to you guys how he acted during the first time we ran into him? It was like he knew us. Like he-”

“Admired us? Kal He’s young. He probably grew up watching us save the world-”

“No, it wasn’t like that. He knew things about us that we never even shared on TV, He knew about our different allergies, even the ones that don’t bring us down, and He logged onto the monitor without even needing to be shown how during that small intrusion we had during his first week.”

“Wow… Supes being the paranoid one… That’s a first” Lantern whistled from his spot before looking over at the dark knight “What do you think about it Bats? Should Nightwing be trusted?”

“I don’t trust anyone” Batman muttered.

“That’s a lie,” Wonder woman said “First-person you trusted was Flash. And you still trust him”

“I don’t trust him” Batman defended “He… He just has a way of surprising you in the least likely way”

“Sure,” the Amazon said with an eye-roll “Let’s say that that is the reason why. Either way. I’m sure you have a file on Nightwing so… Mind sharing it with us so that Supes here will be less overprotective.”

Batman raised an eyebrow at that before shrugging and pulling out one single paper from his belt. 

“That’s it?” they all said in shock “That’s all you have on him?”

“He isn’t as much of an open book as most heroes are.” Batman grumbled as he let the group pass around the paper “Can’t find anything about him and each time I get close it leads to a dead end. Almost like…”

“Like I’ve been trained,” A new voice said, joining them causing the heroes to jump, even Batman who looked up in shock to notice that Nightwing was now standing behind him and was no longer by the window while Flash sat looking at a somewhat lost many tables over.

“Woah now… No need to worry B” Nightwing said with his hands in the air as he put emphasis on the letter B, almost like he was hinting that he knew something about Batman.

“I mean to cause no alarm… You all just looked focused on that paper you pulled out and I thought it was important” The younger continued as he got collective glares from each of the individuals at the table, glares that would have normal heroes running “I guess it was kind of important since it is about me. Good thing I came over here. You know… Instead of investigating others you should really learn just to ask them B. You never did understand that.”

“What are you talking about?” Batman growled, his glare worsening as he stared at the other.

“Sorry… It’s a secret... “ Nightwing said with a playful smile before he glanced up towards Flash “Your flash seems very quiet…”

“He isn’t usually” Hawkgirl said before she realized that they were being forced to change the focus of the conversation, though only Batman and Green Lantern picked up on the fact that Nightwing had said ‘your’ as though there was another Flash out there in this world.

“I hope everything is going alright with him… Every time I try and talk to him he rushes off before I can get a word out-”

“You lied when you said you came over because of the paper” Batman states.

“That would be correct. I just happened to hear what you were saying when I approached. Couldn’t pass the opportunity to sneak up on the big bad Bat. Consider it a habit instilled in me at an early age.” The man winked when he said that and for once the wheels that turned in Batman’s head seemed to click everything together.

“Founder meeting now” The dark knight suddenly announced, loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear, as he grabbed a hold of Nightwing’s arm and dragged him out of the room. It shocked the rest of the league as many shared glances of confusion while the founders gathered up their dishes and headed off towards where Batman had run off to with Nightwing, Flash looking confused and slightly scared as he fell behind them.

* * *

It didn’t take long for all of the original seven to shuffle into the room where Batman and Nightwing were waiting. It was surprising to see that out of all of them the one who looked like he was ready to bolt at a moment's notice was Flash as he nervously bounced in his seat and his eyes were darting around the room like something was going to happen. He also seemed to be ready just to grab Nightwing at any given moment and run out of there, which confused most of them as according to Nightwing the speedster has yet to speak with him which was strange.

“So uh…. Whyarewehere?” Flash speed through, earning an eye roll from Green Lantern and Hawkgirl for his speed talk.

“We are here because Nightwing has some explaining to do about his priorities” Superman grumbled, though he quickly backed off once Flash angrily looked in his direction.

“Speedsters are the scariest people in any world,” Nightwing said with a smile, “They are also very protective though I don’t know what I did to deserve your flash’s protection. We haven’t even spoken”

“You speak as though they are of a different species. And that there are multitudes of them” Martian Manhunter points out.

“Ah, I do... Sorry…-” 

"We aren’t here to discuss that. We are here to discuss where exactly you are from Nightwing and how you know my identity” Batman interrupted coldly while he glared at the hero standing near him.

“I know everyone’s identity actually,” Nightwing said “Because…. I’m from another universe”

"Why did you come here?” Superman quickly jumped to, ready to take Nightwing out at a moment's notice.

“I didn’t come here on purpose!” Nightwing spoke in defense.

“You are not taking Flash from us!” The man of steel growled as the others slowly grew on edge while Flash gently touched Superman’s shoulder to calm him down.

“No one is taking anyone. Let him explain. There are good universes out there.” Flash spoke soothingly as the tense shoulders of Superman slowly relaxed.

“He would be correct.” Nightwing rambled “I didn’t mean to cross over. I had just fallen asleep in my bed and then the next thing I know was waking up in an abandoned building with the blanket I had been sleeping on and the bag that I had slept with cause I was too tired to put it away. It was so not aster…. Man it feels good to speak how I normally speak again….. Anyways, I am not going to take flash anywhere he doesn’t want to go and you of all people should know that as stubborn as Kryptonians are, speedsters are worse.” 

The room couldn’t help but nod in agreement, they had all had to deal with stubborn flash at least once since this team had started and they didn’t wish to.

“Besides… even If your flash happens to be exactly like the one who ceased in my dimension I wouldn’t ask him to come back because the speed force was trying to kill him.”

“Speed-force?” Wonder Woman asked curiously only for Flash to quickly jump on it.

“A flowing world of mystery, silver, morphing hyper-dimensional gels. Speed Heaven, the source of my power.” Flash explained “It’s… kind of where I had disappeared to during Brainiac’s plan to kill me… What speedsters travel through when they accidentally go through time or into other universes”

“You say that like you’ve done it before” Batman growled out “Flash is there something you are not telling us?”

Flash quickly gulped at that accusation though barely even flinched at the glare the Batman gave him as he was quick to try and distract them.

“Rob, what are we like in your world?” He asked, trying to draw the attention away from him as much as possible only to have it backfire immediately.

“Rob? I never told you…”

“Oh, Nightwing my bad… You… You ah look like a Rob… Yeah…”

Nightwing raised an eyebrow to that as he squinted at the speedster who was doing some of the same nervous ticks his closest friend would do when attention wasn’t where he wanted it for too long.

“Funny,” the blue and black hero said as he squinted towards the speedster in suspicion, “My first hero's name was Robin… Though… my best friend always called me Rob instead cause I would call him KF”

“Why did you change your hero name?” Wonder-woman questioned curiously as it was unusual for it to happen in the hero world unless the original name no longer suited the hero according to the public.

“I outgrew it” Nightwing explained “I joined the hero business when I was nine.-”

A collection of gasps filled the room from everyone besides Batman, who just squinted his eyes, and Flash who seemed completely unphased by that.

"My parents were murdered before my eyes and Batman took me in… Hence why I know his identity, Took me a year of living with him before I accidentally found the Batcave in that giant ass mansion of his.”

“Batman took on a child soldier?” Wonder-woman question with a distrustful stare at the dark knight.

"I didn’t really give him a choice. I wanted closure of my parent’s death and he didn’t want me to turn into him. Plus if he didn’t train me I would have just gone out on my own and gotten myself killed... And he wasn’t the only hero who went out and got a protege. Flash and Green Arrow were next in line to get one”

“Doesn’t excuse it-”

“I’m not saying it does. I’m just saying that this is what happened in my world. Batman took on many proteges… eight including me. Not all of them were as young as me when I first started and while yes one ended up dying in the line of duty and that Caused my Bat to double down on training and make sure he is never late again”

“How did that one die?” Batman asked, his voice cold but not as emotionless as it usually is. He was honestly curious about this and fearful of the answer.

“Ra’s used his mother to get to him and then hired the Joker to help him break you only to later regret it when he realized what would happen to the poor boy who happened to be Robin at the time by teaming up with the crazed clown…”

“Details”

"I don’t know a lot of them… Most of them I got after Ras put him in the lazareth pit to revive him -”

“Jason’s alive?” Flash quickly jumped in, shocking everyone, even Nightwing whose eyes widened at the use of a name he hadn’t even uttered. Finally, the blue and black hero took a closer look at Flash as he slowly walked over to the speedster and examined him up close.

“Wally?”


End file.
